


First

by dandelionfairies



Series: 28 Days of Love (2018) [4]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionfairies/pseuds/dandelionfairies
Summary: Megan goes through her Zac box and finds the first love letter he wrote her.





	First

Megan pulls the lid off the box sitting in front of her.  It’s been years since she’s looked inside, but she doesn’t have to look to know what it holds.  All her memories with Zac.  Memories that included more than just the five years they dated.  They met in kindergarten, which meant they had thirteen years of memories.  They began dating in eighth grade.  If you could really call it dating.  They were thirteen and lived in a small town.  Megan can still remember they way her Dad looked at Zac every time he came in.  Paul didn’t think it would last long.  

 

“It’s just a teenage crush,” Paul would tell her.  “Don’t be surprised if it ends before you hit high school.”

 

Megan pulls a photo album out.  “Made it into high school,” she says softly at the thought of Paul’s constant reminders that it wouldn’t last.  Okay, she knows in the end it hadn’t lasted, but five years is a lot longer than Paul figured. 

 

She spends the next hour simply going through everything that's in the box.  There's plenty that she had forgotten about.  But there's so many things that makes her miss her teenage years.

 

Megan gasps when she pulls the last item out of the box.  The very first love letter Zac wrote.  It's the letter that solidified the beginning of their relationship.  She thought she had lost it, but it must have been stuck at the bottom of the box this entire time.

 

_ Megan, _

 

_ Put an instrument in front of me and I could write a song.  But when it comes to writing to someone about how I feel, I’m a dork.  I’m gonna try though.  You deserve that much. _

_ I think about you every day.  That really shouldn’t surprise you.  We’ve been friends since we were 5.  8 years… never thought you would put up with me this long. _

 

_ I think I love you without even knowing how to.  When I think of you, I smile.  When I see you, I smile even more.  I may only be 13, but I know that you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.  I find that I miss you when I don’t see you.  I find myself thinking of you even when you’re sitting right beside me. _

 

_ I know I shouldn’t be admitting this, because I don’t want to lose you.  But I just can’t keep it to myself any longer. _

 

_ I love our late night talks about nothing.  I love those when one of us would sneak out just to tap on the other’s window to have a five minute talk.  I want to continue to that, but with more behind it. _

 

_ I hope you won’t hate me after this. _

 

_ I hope you’ll continue to be my Little Wild One.  _

 

_ Love, _

_ Zac _

 

Megan smiles as she folds the letter.  They really had something special for a long time.  Megan packs everything back in the box, leaving the letter out.  After putting the box back in the closet, she makes her way downstairs.  

 

“Okay, I’m leaving to bring my car in for the oil change,” she says when she spots Molly on the couch.  “Did you two want to come with?  See some of the town?”

 

“Sure,” Molly answers.

 

Megan climbs out of the car after pulling into the garage.  She looks over to make sure Molly and Liam are following before she walks over to the service desk.

 

“Holy shit,” the blonde man says.

 

“Hi, Taylor.”

 

“So the rumors are true.  Megan Tierney is back in town.”

 

“Taylor,” Molly says.  “Her name is Megan Taylor.”

 

Megan looks at her daughter.  “Molly, they wouldn’t know that.”

 

“Wow.  Back in town with kids.”  Taylor shakes his head.  “My brother know you’re here?”

 

“He knows.  He was at the house back at Christmas because of an electrical short.”

 

Taylor nods.  “Ready to see him again?  Because he’s the one changing your oil.”

 

“Of course he is.”  She looks over in time to see Zac walking over.

 

“Hi,” Zac says.

 

“Hi,” Megan says softly.  

 

“You gonna stay here while I change it?”

 

“We’re gonna go see the sights of Cottage Grove.”

 

Zac chuckles.  “See you in five minutes then?”

 

“Ten, Liam likes to go slow.”

 

“We have a number in case anything comes up?”

 

Megan nods.  “It’s on the file.”

 

“Okay.  I’ll get started.”  He walks over to her Ford Fusion. 

 

“Hey Zac,” Megan calls over.  She smiles a little when he turns to look at her again.  “Take a look in the visor.  Come on kids.”

 

* * *

  
  
Zac drops the hood of Megan’s car after finishing the oil change.  He walks over to his toolbox and looks at the envelope sitting there.  He knows exactly what’s inside, recognizing his own handwriting on the envelope.  Based on the date on it he knows it’s the first “love” letter he wrote Megan.  Why did he put the date on the envelope?  He snorts at his own question.  At that point, he was lucky to be able to actually write.

 

After grabbing the envelope, he makes his way over to the service desk.  Taylor looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

 

“What?” Taylor asks.

 

Zac drops the envelope.  “Wanna read just how big of a dork I was?”

 

“Well, I already know you were.”  Taylor takes the envelope.  “What is this?”  He pulls the letter out.  “Oh my God.  Zac, is this…?”

 

“The first love letter I wrote to Megan.”  He shakes his head.  “I was such a loser.”

 

“Was?”

 

“You’re funny.”  Zac sighs.  He watches Taylor fold the letter again.  “Do you know why she’s back?”

 

“No idea.  This is the second time I’ve seen her since she’s been back.  Neither exactly a good time to talk about it.  Not that I should even bring it up.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Why not?  Seriously?  She left, remember?”

 

“I do remember.  Isaac and I were the ones who put the pieces of you back together.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

Taylor lifts the envelope.  “She kept this though.  Must mean something, right?”

 

“Her Mom probably kept it.”

 

“Actually, I did,” Megan says.

 

Zac turns and lets out a heavy breath.  “Megan…”

 

“Along with everything else from our thirteen years.”

 

He watches her carefully.  “Hmm… Thirteen years…”  He shakes his head.  “Damn easy for you to walk away for it being that long.”  He gestures toward her car.  “I’ll go pull it around while you deal with Tay.”  

 

“Zac,” Taylor says.  He looks at Megan after Zac walks away.  “Sorry about him.”

 

“No, don’t apologize,” Megan says softly.  “He has every right to be upset.  I hope someday he’ll be able to let me explain.”

 

“He will.  Can I ask about your husband?”

 

“Ex-husband.  And he’s not in the picture.  Just me, Molly, and Liam.”

 

Taylor lifts the envelope.  “My brother was a dork, but he loved you.” 

 

Megan takes the letter.  “I know.”

 

Zac walks back over.  “You’re all set.”  

 

“Thanks.”  She lets out a soft breath as she looks at him.  “I should go.”  She grabs the envelope off the countertop.

 

“I have everything too.”

 

Megan smiles at him.  “Good to know.”


End file.
